An all-digital phase locked loop (ADPLL) is a circuit that locks the phase of a local oscillator clock, or variable clock signal, output from the ADPLL, to the phase of a reference clock signal. An ADPLL is a feedback system that adjusts the phase of the variable clock signal based on a phase difference between the variable clock signal and the reference clock signal.